This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Mesenchymal stem cells or marrow stromal cells (MSCs) are a subset of adult stem cells from bone marrow. These cells are of medical and therapeutic interest because they have been shown to differentiate into osteoblasts, adipocytes, chondrocytes, myocytes, astrocytes, oligodendrocytes and neurons. Due to their inherent plasticity, these cells have the potential to be useful for the treatment of a large number of genetic diseases. Dr. Bunnell has successfully defined the requirements for the expansion and characterization of rhesus macaque MSCs. The Stem Cell Production Core Facility (SCPC) focuses on generation, maintenance and distribution of nonhuman primate MSCs. We routinely prepare MSCs from rhesus macaque bone marrow and adipose tissue samples. We presently have a bank pf MSC cell lines generated from over 100 rhesus macaques of varying age prepared and ready for distribution. The SCPC presently has a large impact not only on the Gene Therapy Program, but on other divisions such as Comparative Pathology within the TNPRC, but also Departments and Centers within the Tulane Health Sciences Center and the Pennington Biomedical Research Center and other research labs nationally. Produce rhesus macaque stem cell preparations for collaborative research projects. For this we plan to use the techniques developed over the last funding period to isolate stem cells (MSCs, NSPCs and ESCs) to expand the bank of various stem cell types isolated from animals of various ages (fetal, newborn and adults) and sexes of animals. The cells will be used to generate large cell banks for use internally or externally by collaborating scientists. We have generated an extensive bank of stem cells for use by the scientific community for various ages of animals. Continue the characterization of nonhuman primate stem cells. Our goal in these studies will be to delineate the cellular and molecular events that take place during maturation and/or differentiation of the various stem cell populations. Scientists in the division will continue to compare the biologic properties of the various stem cells in vitro. Assays mediating in vitro differentiation specific to rhesus stem cells that will maximize the differentiation and proliferation of MSCs and their progeny will be generated. One focus of the in vitro characterization will be the differentiation along neural lineages for all of the stem cells described. In order to accomplish the treatment of Krabbe's disease, stem cells will need to undergo differentiation into oligodendrocytes. A significant effort will be made towards the development and application of differentiation protocols to accomplish this goal. Over the past year, we have collaborated with investigators form LSU on the characterization of the frequency and biologic properties of MSCs isolated form rhesus macaques exposed to chronic alcohol and infected with SIV to assess the effects on the composition bone marrow cavity and stem cells.